ShadowCat: The Mystic Tales
by Whistling Breeze
Summary: The beginning of ShadowCat
1. Chapter 1

The Mystic Tales

Prologue

As the screeches grew louder, Ginger Flash ran as fast as she could. "I'm coming Lily Blossom!"She cried.

When she reached the top of the cliff, she saw the figures of her friend, Lily Blossom, and the horrible demon, Dark Flash. As the thunder rolled overhead, lightning flashed to light up the shadow of the demon as he swiped Lily Blossom aside. She flew through the air, letting out a heart-piercing yowl as she was sent flying against the cliff, and landing with a dull thud.

"No," Ginger Flash howled, "Lily!"

A horrifying scar was left on the limp cat's face, leaving it over her eyes. Her ginger and white figure lying there, motionless.

The demon cackled evilly and disappeared with a flash of gray light.

"No," Ginger Flash said. "it can't be." She sat there beside her friend, watching, as her fur ominously turned black, as a result of being wounded by the dark magic. Light and Dark magic mixed in her blood, shaping a new cat. A vision appeared in Ginger's mind; her friend sitting in the shine of the moon, a golden mask encrusted with jewels appeared on her face. Christening her…

The Shadowcat.


	2. Chapter 2

ShadowCat sat in the Training Clearing, her eyes closed, her golden wings and ginger fur ruffled in the breeze. But, she wasn't meditating in the lovely weather like she did sometimes. She was listening to a message in the wind. _Decisions will be made when one with-_

The message was cut off when something collided with her. Gasps of horror spread throughout the clearing. A not very pleased ShadowCat knew exactly who they were.

Dappled Paw and Maple Paw.

The young she-cats were ShadowCat's daughters, and were very keen about exploring the territory without permission. They were also very stubborn, and didn't listen very well.

"Foolish kits!" she scolded plucking a twig out of her fur., " I was dreaming again!"

"Sorry, mother," Dappled Paw mewed, shaking pine needles and leaves out of her fur. " I was practicing my techniques."

"Yeah." Maple Paw chimed in.

"I know, you want to be the best, and you are, which is why I'm holding your Naming Ceremony tonight."

"Whoo-hoo!" The tortoiseshell cat and the ginger tabby skipped around in circles.

That night, the Naming Ceremony commenced. Dappled Paw became Dappled Shadows, Maple Paw became Maple Whiskers. But that night, ShadowCat had a dream about the council.

Dappled Shadows had taken Frosted Feather's place, and led the Tribe to a glorious future. She led the way out of a burning forest, swam across an icy river, and had been summoned as one of The Chosen Ones.

After waking up, she found Dappled Shadows inside her new den. The den was made out of the knot of roots from a cut tree, hollowed out inside, the entrance hidden by a curtain of draping weeds.

"Dap?" She called through the weeds. Dap was her nickname.

"Yes?" Her daughter said raising her head from her nest.

"The Tribe of the Starry Skies has chosen Frosted Feather's replacement." She said as she entered the den, sitting on the earth.

"Who'd they choose?" Dap asked, ears pricked, looking up.

ShadowCat smiled. "You, Dap."

Dap sat bolt upright in her nest. "Me?" She stammered. "B-b-b-bu-but I d-don't know anything about the messages, or the st-stars, or the decisions I'll have to make. Maple Whiskers would be much better than I-"

Her mother cut in. "I'll teach you everything."

As days went by and the leaves changed colors, Dappled Shadows learned how to interpret the wind messages, the decisions made at meetings, and how lucky Council Cats were.

By the first autumn storm, ShadowCat knew her daughter was ready.

"Dappled Shadows, you are now ready to replace Frosted Feather. May you do us proud." Her mother said as she performed the ceremony.

Cheers went up, and a shooting star blazed overhead.

A voice whispered to ShadowCat, and it said _Well done, my daughter. _It was the voice of her mother, Whispering Wind.

_This is going in the journal_, she thought.

The Tribe of the Whispering Winds kept a journal, filled with experience or lessons from their life. Younger cats would read it, and learn the knowledge and wisdom that was so vital in their lives.

But, one cat was not happy. In the Healer's den, sorting herbs, Maple Whiskers growled. "I should have been Chosen, not Dap!" She muttered. Then, her eyes darkened, "Well, I guess we'll just see about that."

She cackled, and disappeared in a fog of darkness.


End file.
